mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Souls Z
Overwhelming Game: Mugen Souls Z (圧倒的遊戯ムゲンソウルズZ Attouteki Yuugi: Mugen Souruzu Z?, also known as Mugen Souls Z) is a role-playing video game developed by Compile Heart and co-produced by GCREST as the second installment in the Mugen Souls series. It was released in Japan on April 25 2013 for the and in Korea on October 16 2013 for Sony PlayStation 3. It is scheduled to release in the west on May 2014 on the Playstation 3 as well the PlayStation Network.The game plays very similar to the previous title but with a lot of fixes and plays a lot faster. Though the original game was very hardcore and takes a long time to get the platinum trophy and is very difficult to learn, Mugen Souls Z adds in a lot more features for veterans of the previous game to take advantage of and shorten their time to power up and mechanics will not need to rely as much on luck. The game begins with Chou-Chou expanding her conquest in making whole universe hers. In the previous game, Chou-Chou's ambition was to conquer the 7 Worlds representing hues of the rainbow and the 7 Days of the Week if you are familiar with the Chinese or Japanese calendar. Ryuto introduces the upgrades to the G-Castle and the appearance change which now looks like a Giant Robot, Chou-Chou was not really impressed. With these upgrades, they were able to time space travel and moving onto 12 Stars Galaxy, a representation of the tertiary hues, 12 hours of the clock, constellations or the number of months in a year. Chou-Chou is no longer the controllable in this game due to her getting absorbed into a coffin which malfunctioned. It was not able to absorb "Undisputed" Goddesses since it was only meant for Ultimate Goddesses use, the class of the Syrma in the game. 'Gameplay' ] The game is often described as a mixture of the Hyperdimension Neptunia Series and the Agarest War Series. Battles are turn based tactical RPG very similar to Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The game includes ship battles which basically comes down to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cut-scenes similar to most Compile Heart games where the images are moving and lip sync with the speech. Field characters can run in a 3D field and battles are quite difficult to avoid because the monsters move so fast. It is also difficult to get a pre-emptive strike on them because there often a lag on the first hit.　 To progress through the story, Syrma often encounters obstacles preventing her from reaching her goals and have to turn Star Point to increase her Star Ratio in order to connect continents together. Star Points may ask for items, defeating a minimum amount of enemies or Fetish Pose them. 'HUD and Menu' Cursor movement and selecting is much quicker. The transitions from one menu screen to another is flawless and there are more options for the game menu and some may even effect gameplay to give the player an advantage or make things go by quicker. 'Battle System' Mugen Souls Z's battle system is often compared to Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 where it is based on wait time determined by the turn meter on the top of the screen but it has it's own type of gameplay. Just like the quick responses to the HUD, Menu and loading, the battle system is very smooth and there is no delay between attacks like there was in the original game. 'Blast off' Battles beging with 200 Blast Off Gauge which can be set on while the player uses a skill. Every skill has the ability cause the Blast Off but only certain skills can cause the enemy to float which is useful to hitting the blue orbs during Fever Mode. This is one way to destroy crystals, the other way would be Fetish Pose. Be careful when using skills with high blast off, they often come with a long wait time. 'Charm Percentage' Increased by the amount of Shampuru earn. The higher the Charm Percentage, easier it is to turn enemies into Shampuru (Peon Change) or Item (Item Change). The average charm rate is often referred to as Charm Ratio. 'Fetish Pose' Defeating the enemies normally will not give the player any extra bonuses. Mainly used for earning more Shampurus or gaining items. Success is tied with charm percentage and the type of Moe of Syrma and the enemy. This will not be useful at all during boss battles of the first playthrough but frenzy is still a great way to earn Shampurus. Post game and Mugen Field, large cystals are not dependent on charm percentage but the moe affinity and the poses chosen. Peon- Pink Meter (increases the higher the charm level) Increases easiest by using matching or ie: Ego/ Sadist Frenzy- Blue Meter (decreases the higher the charm level) Increases easiest using the opposite Moe but not having high charm level. Item- Yellow Meter (increases the higher the charm level) 'Fever Time' Payout is increased but the amount of hits is less. The Fever Time animation can now be skipped. 'Damage Carnival' Replacement of the Triple Counter Stop from the original game. Damage Carnival is much easier to achieve since as it activates on the total damage dealt throughout the entire battle. It demands only breaking a third of the damage from a Triple Counter Stop and the damage will count for the entire battle verses getting all 3 counter stops of 9's in one attack like the original game. 'Peon Ball' The name should change in Mugen Souls Z. Syrma uses a gigantic Chou-Chou to destroy enemies instead of a giant energy ball of Shampurus. 'Crystals' Being near a crystal will grant anything near it a special effect, whether good or bad. There are two variations of crystals, small crystals and large crystals and their affect radius can be toggled on or off as well as having the effect displayed when a character or enemy is standing on one. This comes in handy and cuts the time of cycling through every crystal on the screen and wonder what advantage the enemy is having. 'Ship Battles' The G-Castle no longer looks like the G-Castle form the original game, it is now a giant Humanoid robot. Ship battles through the story are not as tough as they were but the ones in the Mugen Field are always challenging since they now match your strength. The new G-Castle no longer learns spells by earning Shampuru, now it will require G-Parts to upgrade your ship by selling components and buying them through the weapon store. Spending enough tickets can unlock the ability to fight onboard incase the ship battles are nearly impossible to win on higher bets. 'Mugen Field' A place to fight a series of battles and progresses in difficulty and rewards the more the player progresses. It cannot be taken advantage early like the original game as Ship battles and Slumbering bosses are much tougher but the payout is high. Higher floors and routes now have to be unlocked from the Mugen Shop by spending tickets. The Mugen Rest on floors 10, 30, 60 and 100 have been revamped and Mugen Souls Z ''allows control of the character in the rest area to walk around, view events, find secret items/ shops. At the end of each Rest Area there exists a guarunteed optional boss waiting at the end who gives great rewards and drops a giant treasure chest at end. 'Matter' These items can be made by dismanteling equipment. There is probably no new matter added to the game but they are much easier to get and the new inventory stacking system allows an infinite storage for weapons space to make a lot more of them. 'Peon Creation' Certain peons (custom character) must be fused with other classes in order to wear more clothes. Peon classes. They only earn one and one conditional through levels. They are not meant to be used 'Peon Fusion' Resets the characters levels to 1 and gain abilities, stat bonus % and clothing. Development Mugen Souls Z was teased back in December 2012 from Dengeki Playstation and the official website opened around January 2013. The overall producer of the game is Keiji "Shooting Star" Inafune who appeared in many commical promo videos going on dates, peaking at nude ladies' at the hot springs, dreaming about designing a good character and other crazy things. Kei Nanameda and Katsuyuki Hirano are the two main artists who belong to Idea Factory but the game also features special guest character designers. Inafune Keiji comes to no surprise as he designed some characters for the original Mugen Souls but a new artist, A-10, has designed the old Capricorn lady named Onluka. The two main composers for the game will be Kaneko Kenji and Sato Tenpei who also worked on the original Mugen Souls. Kaneko Kenji is the main composer for the Neptunia series as well as the Mugen Souls series so the music for both games will sound familiar. Sato Tenpei is a verteran videogame composer and is famous for his works on the Disgaea franchise. He composed all of the music which has vocals such as the opening, fever time songs, some stages and the G-Castle themes. Like the original game, GCREST has worked with Compile Heart on this title with making the character creation system. ''See added features. On November 22nd 2013, NIS America has announced that they will be releasing the game in Spring 2014 along with Hyperdimension Neptune: PP the day after. The game is speculated to have a day one digital release along with physical copies. Unlike the previous title, PREAPP Productions will be licensing the game for the localized released instead of being both licensed and published by NIS America. Plot The new world in this galaxy happens to belong to Syrma who happens to be the Ultimate Goddess of the 12 Stars Galaxy. Chou-Chou and her peon Ryuto defeat the Syrma and Nao in battle but in the end the loser happens to be the one who won. Chou-Chou's greed and curiosity for wanting the coffin which she was warned not to touch has caused her to lose all of her powers and become tiny. With most of Chou-Chou's powers gone, she is now useless and her powers have been transferred to the Syrma who the player now controls. In order for Chou-Chou to gain all of her powers back, they must absorb the other Ultimate Gods on the other Stars which benefits the main character by regaining her lost powers. Some of the powers give the player extra platform elements such jumping, flying, swimming, getting treasure etc. Chou-Chou wants to conquer the universe anyways so both sides win. To make the conquest go faster, Chou-Chou sent all of the characters from the previous game, excluding Ryuto, to the other 11 Stars to search for the other Ultimate Gods and each star should give about 2 members per chapter. Added features There are many differences and a lot of features added to the game that weren't in the original game such: *More parts to make customizable characters, about three times for every clothing article, faces and hair. *Incase you want to wear unmatching clothing for stats, there is an option in the menu to fixate the character appearances to their default clothing. *Damage Carnival activates with only one maxed out set of 9's accumilated damage throughout the battle. Triple Counter Stop in the original game was impossible compared to this. *100% access to tutorials *Entire events can now be skipped with the R2 button *Fever Time animation can be skipped. *Character stat up value% are no longer difficult to increase, it can raise up to 40% even with a 1% stat up difference. The original game would only increase 1% if there's a 1% difference. *Multiple characters to charm foes *Fetish posing, the new version of Moe Kill, is easier to learn and less random. Enemies are also much easier to charm but the story mode Star Points are still as difficult as Moe Kill from the original game. *New classes and skills. *Added platform elements *Can now view the enemies skills and abilities, useful for preparing for a better skill setup for difficult battles such as the Challenge Worlds *Challenge Worlds to test your skills at the game's battle system *Ticket system where you can unlock new things or buy permanent buffs to shorten your grinding time such as 2x Shampuru, 500% EXP etc. *Inventory overhaul, items do not stack individual so there's no need to ever worry about clearing item space. *Feature to autosell components. *Feature to use your own custom images on your peon characters from the PS3 or from the game. *Ability to unlock fighting onboard an enemy ship in the Mugen Field incase the G-Castle isn't strong enough *Chance to set your running speed after one playthrough. *True Ending requirement cut down drastically, only 15% charm of each moe vs 20% from the original game. Trivia * In Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation, Neptune can be seen playing a game that happens to be Mugen Souls Z. Category:Mugen Souls Z